geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stein's Gate: The Movie - Unknown Edition
Hey you! Yes, you! Let me ask you this. Did you ever hear of an anime called Stein's Gate? It's about a group of friends who create a machine capable of sending messages across time, and cause ripples through the past and present. One of the most beloved things I like of this anime is a movie on the show called Steins Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu. But all of it was about to change when I came across something haunted about this. I used to work at a store called Value Village. My job was to help customers find what they need. I would always visit the VHS aisle sometimes during my break. I always like what movies they sold. One day, I was on my way home from the grocery store when I found something interesting on the floor. It was a DVD of a picture featuring Kurisu Makise with black hollow holes. It was pretty scary in my opinion. So I brought it home and put it in my computer with a DVD player. When I put it in, I noticed it was a DVD menu for Stein's Gate: The Movie - Load Region of Deja Vu. My favorite anime movie! I pressed play and sat back. I was thinking that this was going to be an alternate version. But no! It seemed normal. But that's when things got a little messed up. At the end of the opening credits, It showed a shot of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights At Freddys. And then it went to the movie finally. For some reason, It began at the laundromat. It showed Kurisu Makise and Rintarou Okabe talking about something until it cut to black for about 15 seconds. Next it showed a scene that wasn't in the movie. It appeared to be Faris NyanNyan sitting on the beach in her swimsuit. Next to her were some dead bodies on towels and stuff. This scene was silent before jump-cutting to the next clip. This time, It was Kurisu Makise taking a shower like she did in the normal version. However, It stayed on Kurisu's back and head for about 5 minutes before fading to a view of the bedroom where she sleeps. Then it cut back to the shower scene. But Kurisu did not say a word. Then it showed something that made me jump out of my seat. Kurisu appeared but she was now all naked looking at the camera in a dark room. What made it more disturbing is that Itaru Hashida was hanging on a noose with a bleeding arm. Also, Faris NyanNyan was there too. But her eyes were bulged out and further more. Then the DVD cuts to black. When it came back on, There was a dark shot of a hallway while the sound of soft buzzing played and a voice that sounded like Moeka was screaming "No!" dozens of times. I was scared at this point. After about 23 seconds, A dark shadow was running to the screen and screaming. I fell out of my seat at that point. I have had nightmares from that unknown version. The next day, I grabbed the DVD and smashed the crap out of it. One night, I was wide awake lying on my bed. I could not believe what had just happened. While trying to get to sleep, My computer turned on playing a video called Killer Big Bird. 5 seconds into it, I heard a loud knock out my window. What I saw, Was Kurisu staring at me with bloodshot eyes. I closed my eyes to try and not think about it. The next morning, I reported to the police about what happened. I gave them the DVD case without the DVD. They said that whoever watches this, Gets cursed in the middle of the night. Like for example, A scary video on the computer and Kurisu looking out of the window. To this day, I have not watched Stein's Gate at all because of the curse. I have not seen it again, And I never will. Category:We need comments! Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Anime Category:Lost Movies Category:Scary Category:Only serious categories Category:Please comment! Category:Movies Category:Stories by Anime Frylock Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:Movies & TV Category:No crazy categories Category:Stories by Team America: World Police Yes Ashley Armbruster No Category:Creepypastas that need reactions Category:Welp. no more comments somehow. Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Stein's Gate Category:Unreviewed Stories